1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved system for reducing or enhancing certain sound characteristics of a drumhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices used for modifying the sound characteristics of drums and drumheads are well known in the prior art. Simple items, such as, for example, a simple piece of tape, patches, felt strips and a variety of Velcro® backed items have been used for this purpose. By placing a piece of tape, a patch, or the like, at some location on the drumhead, one can enhance or reduce the effect or intensity of the drum sounds, to achieve a particular objective. For example, a thin piece of tape can damper or “cut short” the sound produced by the head once it is struck. The heavier or more dense the item is that is placed on the head, the greater its dampening potential.
More complex devices are also used to dampen drum sounds, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,133 B1 to May, et al. This device is externally mounted and has the means to adjust the location of the dampening contact, or pad, the means to adjust the amount of pressure the pad exerts on the drumhead and the means to adjust the time interval (“gate time”) the pad exists off the drumhead surface in response to an object striking the surface.
Examples of other systems in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,168 to Donohoe and U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,754 B1 to Gatzen, et al.
Donohoe discloses a muffling ring comprising a laminate of a flat annular ring for sound absorption backed by an elastic second annular ring-shaped lamination for urging the flat ring into contact with the drumhead. The sound absorbing ring is attached to the inner or non-battered surface of the membrane at regular intervals around the ring allowing for the unattached portions of the ring to “float” or move away from the membrane.
Gatzen discloses an externally mounted dampening system which includes a mounting fixture attached to the batter surface of the drumhead. Formed within the fixture is a channel for receiving dampening rings made of sound dampening materials. The disadvantage of this system is the need for the intrusive mounting fixture to maintain the dampening ring in close proximity to the batterhead. Another disadvantage is the limited capabilities of the system, which realistically can accommodate only a single dampening ring, and no additional dampening devices, to accomplish its objectives.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a sound modification system that is uncomplicated in structure, easy to install and can accommodate a variety of dampening devices to achieve different sounds, even in the course of playing the instrument.